


Book 'n Cook

by IndigoDream



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cook!Bilbo, F/M, Fluff, Frerin is alive, M/M, Modern AU, Rating May Change, editor!Thorin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4277118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoDream/pseuds/IndigoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins is a respectable cook of Bag End, one of the best restaurants in the little town of Arda. He is the warden of his newly orphaned nephew, a six years old nearly traumatized Frodo Baggins. When he goes back to work, the wellbeing of Frodo is his biggest worry. So what he definitely doesn't need is to pine after Thorin Oakenshield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic!!  
> It's a light hearted fic, with (for the moment) no angst, I just wanted for these two dorks to be happy.  
> Enjoy! :)

“Amad! I’m home!”

“Nice to know, but please don’t shout that way. I just came home with Thorin.”

Kili smiled at his mother’s tone and walked in the kitchen and gave her cheek a kiss.

“Bad day at work Amad?”

He sat at the kitchen table, his feet on another chair and ran a hand through his hair.

“No, just your uncle and his usual brooding self. He refused a work today, and frankly he was right to do so. It was badly written and the plot line was common… The guy got a little mad and Dwalin had to escort him out.”

“Let me guess the story: A young girl in a dystopian setting whose heart is torn between two boys who love her passionately. On one hand, she has to be with the rich one to continue her rebellion, but on the other hand she has been close to the poor one since her childhood.”

Dis laughed soundly and ruffled her son’s hair with a fond smile on her face, pushing his feet off the chair to sit next to him. 

“Somewhere along those lines. I read it quickly and you could have done better when you were ten years old. Are you working tonight?”

“Yeah, Faramir told me we are getting a new kid tonight, though he was quite vague about it. He only told me to be cautious with him because he was coming out of a difficult situation. And Boromir wasn’t really open about it either. It’s strange.” 

He stopped talking for a while, lost in his thoughts. Dis watched her younger son think, a frown forming on his face. He always had had a soft spot for difficult children and these same children always reciprocated. That was why he was liked by Faramir and Boromir, the two brothers who owned the children’s centre in the little city. Dis was happy that he had found this job last summer. He loved it, it was his ‘fresh breath in a hellish school-life’ as he so graciously put it each time he explained it. It hadn’t been that much of a suprise, even if all the family worked with book. Kili always had been extremely loved by children. What had been a surprise was his brother, Fili, announcing he would be following his mother’s and uncles’ steps with his major in English Literature, when he had before wanted to do a major in Music. 

“Amad?”

She must have spaced out, because her son was watching her worringly, his brows furrowed once again.

“I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was saying I wanted to go there earlier than normal, to get better acquainted with the little one I was talking about… Do you have a problem with that?”

She smiled and rose again. 

“No problem with that, little one. Just make sure to go kiss your uncle, he’s grumpy and he’s gonna brood endlessly if he doesn’t see you.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know! Don’t worry Amad, I won’t let Uncle Thorin be all his grouchy self night. Oh and please, stop calling me 'little one'. I'm not five anymore!"

“Yes, of course little one. Did you do your homework at least?”

“I did the most important part of it, yeah, and I will revise when the kids are asleep. You know how it is!”

She nodded and he kissed her cheek before rising to run upstairs.

“Uncle Thorin!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thorin Oakenshield, to be frank, would have really liked some time alone. He had had a rough day. The author he had had to refuse had been an awful fellow, with no talent and not even a good story. He was enjoying a drink of Scotch and a crap movie to try to discharge the stress when his nephew came barging in, all wild hair and happy smiles.

“Uncle Thorin! What the hell are you watching? You can’t be serious, not a movie like that again!”

Kili shut off the TV with a satisfied smile and sat down to face his uncle.

“So! Amad told me you had a bad day at work?”

Thorin sighed but his mouth twitched into a smile.

“C’mon Uncle! You can’t just be your mysterious, brooding self, not with me! And anyway, I’m going to work earlier than I should ‘cause y’know, I have to see this lil’ new one! Faramir didn’t even talk that much about him to me, can you imagine? He always tells me when a lil’ one needs special attention, ‘cause he knows I really like to help children and-”

“Kili! Stop all this babbling! Now, would you please make an effort to express yourself clearly and in a manner which would allow me to understand what you’re talking about?”

Thorin was clearly amused by his nephew’s behavior and even if his face was serious, his tone carried a laugh and his shoulders were more relaxed than when the young man had first come in.

“Okay! I was just passing by to tell you I was leaving for work in a few moments, because I would like to meet the newcomer. Was my language understandable enough, or do I need to say it again?”

A little mischief sparkled through the young one’s eyes and his uncle sighed, suppressing a chuckle.

“That should do it. I get it your mother told you about that crappy book I refused and you took it on yourself to ‘cheer me up’?”

“I wouldn’t put it like that but, seriously Uncle, look at you, drinking Scotch while watching a movie that makes the actors look away in shame if they are reminded of it. So, this guy was that horrible?”

“Honestly? Yeah. But shouldn’t you be on your way to work?”

“Trying to get away from me that soon Uncle?”

They spoke for half an hour and parted when Kili jumped up to go catch his bus. On the ride, he chatted with an old man he often saw in the bus. When he arrived, Boromir’s office was closed, which meant he was with someone. Kili would have bet he was with the new kid. He didn’t catch even a glimpse of shadows of the person with him. He went directly to Faramir, who welcomed him with an easy crooked smile and gave him an apple.

“There, eat, you look like a scrawny street cat.”

“Nice Faramir, nice. Is the new one with Boromir?”

“Yeah, he is, and his warden is with him too.”

“Warden?”

“Yes, I told you it was complicated. Now, would you please stop being useless and help me arrange all of this for the children?”

They started organizing the room, putting comfy pillows on the floor and little toys all over, trying not to over do it. Even after they had finished he still hadn't noticed the little black-haired blue eyed boy who was watching him from the door. Faramir elbowed him swiftly and nodded towards the little boy.

“He is the first tonight, his warden wanted to be sure he would be on time. Go see him. But be gentle, you !”

“Have I ever been anything other than gentle with the lil’ kids?”

“You might start today, who knows. Go on!”

Kili shoved his friend and approached the little boy, who tried to hide behind the door. Kili knelt and extended a hand towards the little boy.

“Hullo there! My name’s Kili. What’s yours?”

The little boy opened his big blue eyes, as if scared of the seventeen year old boy. He didn’t answer and let his eyes fall to the floor. 

“You know what? You don’t have to tell me your name, though it would be easier if you did. You wanna come and play games with me and Faramir? He’s one of the others who are here tonight. There is also Boromir, but you must have met him, right?”

The little boy nodded shortly, almost too quickly for Kili to notice, but he had learnt to see all the signs. He didn’t know to what the little boy had nodded though, until he took some steps into the room and cried in delight when he saw the picture books stocked along with the pillows. He picked one up and came back to take Kili’s hand in his. Without ever saying a word, he lead him to the closest pillow and made him sat down before giving him the book.

“You want me to read it to you?”

The litle boy nodded.

“What are we reading then… Oh, Mr. Oak and the Little Bunny. Alright little one. Let’s go. There in a hole lived a little bunny. It was a very comfortable hole, mind you, and-”

“Frodo! Where are you?”

The little boy startled and rose quickly, running to where the voice had come from. Kili followed the boy with long strides and grinned when he saw him engulfed in a warm hug with his -he supposed- warden. Once Frodo had let go of the man, Kili noticed the differences and yet. Both had unruly curly hair, even if for one it was a dirty honey color and the other one had them raven black. Their eyes were of the same shade of blue, giving in to the grey when the lights didn’t catch it. But the little one -Frodo?- had a thin face, with a sadness overwhelming it. The man however, was chubby around the midddle and on his face too, but he smiled broadly and extended a hand towards Kili, who shook it with a smile.

“Hello! You must be Kili? Boromir told me you would take care of my nephew.”

“Oh, so this little guy is your nephew! He didn’t tell me his name and I might have thought he was a little thief, so silent and quiet.”

He winked to Frodo, who hid behind his uncle’s leg but gave a tentative smile nonetheless. 

“But yes, I’m Kili, nice to meet you sir!”

“I didn’t introduce myself did I? I’m Bilbo Baggins, but you can call me Bilbo, since you’re going to take care of Frodo. I understand you are still in school?”

“Yes, I am, but don’t worry, it won’t stop me from taking care of your little one, Mister Bilbo.”

“I'm not worried lad, you seem perfectly capable of taking care of him. And if you can make him smile, then you are perfect.”

He gave a quick glance to his watch and his eyes widened when he saw the hour.

“Yavanna, it wouldn’t do good to be late tonight… Can I leave you Frodo now? His bag contains his food for tonight, and his favorite book, though by what I saw when Boromir showed me around, he won’t need it… There is also some of his toys and Boromir has my number as well as my restaurant’s number… If there is anything you need, don’t hesitate, call me directly, I will come as quickly as possible-”

“Calm down Mister Bilbo! There will be no problems, we are going to take good care of Frodo. What time will you pick him up?”

“I won’t do the closure so it should be around 11 PM? That isn’t too late, is it?”

“No, don’t worry Mister Bilbo. He will be sound asleep when you come to pick him up.”

The short man nodded thoughtfully and knelt to be at eye level with his nephew.

“Frodo? I’m leaving. I’m coming back after work, but tonight you are staying here. Kili will take care of you. Is it alright?”

Kili watched the exchange, taking in the open affection between uncle and nephew. Bilbo was all clumsiness and awkwardness, clearly not used to taking care of young children. But he was willing to do his best and the little one was clearly receptive to it, for he nodded with a small smile and kissed his uncle’s cheek, mumbling something in the honey hair, which made the adult hug him toghtly. 

When he let go of his nephew, Bilbo thanked Kili before kissing his nephew’s forehead once again, clearly not used to leaving him with strangers. He left rather hesitantly, giving quick glances back at the little boy. The young one only waved at him, never letting his eyes dart from his retreating back. He only moved his eyes from the door when Kili nudged his shoulder.

“Hey, ya alright lil’ one? What if we went inside once again? The other children might be here and you can make some friends. You okay with that, Frodo?”

The little boy nodded lightly and, with a shy look on his face, put his hand in the one Kili extended to him. They went back to the common room and Kili sat down with him again, before little hands captured his arms.

“Kee! Kee! Kee!”

He laughed, a bright clear sound that made the atmosphere lighter than it already was.

“Hullo boys! Y’all okay?”

The three boys cried in delight to have his attention before turning to the newcomer.

“Guys, this is my friend, Frodo. He’s very shy and he doesn’t talk too much. We were gonna read a bit, do you want to stay with us?”

The three boys nodded and sat down next to them, quickly introducing themselves to the black-haired boy. Kili waited until the four of them were comfortable enough and watched Sam fuss over Frodo. The little blond boy was quiet, even if the two cousins, Merry Brandybuck and Pippin Took, had a tendency to make him follow in their mischief. The three of them were fond of stories and, when they were not playing war with Boromir or Faramir, they listened to one story before heading off to the beds aligned along the wall. Before starting his reading again, Kili gave a quick glance around the room, to see that there was only five other children. It was rather calm tonight, so he started reading in a steady voice, acting out the characters.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bilbo came, the little one was asleep next to Sam, who was holding his hands with his little one. Kili silently shook Frodo, trying to not wake up his friend. Frodo stretched with a yawn and went straight into his uncle’s arms, who hugged him tightly. Bilbo whispered some words Kili couldn’t understand nor hear from the distance and nodded towards Kili, who took that as his cue to leave. He waved his goodbye to Boromir, who was holding Pippin and Merry in their sleep, and to Faramir, who was sitting in the room next to them, almost drifting off to sleep himself. 

Once they were outside, Kili yawned and stretched, which made chuckle Bilbo. Kili offered him a bright smile.

“Tired, lad?”

“Well, they are quite a lively bunch, Mister Bilbo, and your Frodo, as quiet as he is, made some friends tonight.”

“In all honesty, that was what I hoped this centre would do for him. Was it the little Gamgee he was sleeping with?”

“Yes, that was him. I’m not surprised they got along that well, y’know. Sam is a good lad. I think he managed to cheer your nephew up a bit, sir.”

“That’s good, that’s good…”

Kili nodded and grinned at Mister Baggins.

“Well, we hope to see him again, he’s a really good lad. You said you were working in a restaurant? Forgive the curiosity, it’s only that Frodo’s food really smelled good!”

The man grinned and nodded when he got near his car.

“Yeah, I work in Bag End. I do hope his food was good, I’m paid for that after all! Did he like it?”

Kili helped him open his car’s door to tuck Frodo in. Bilbo settled him safely in the carseat with a little pat on the head. 

“He loved it! He ate all of it and I’m pretty sure he would have asked for more, if he had been willing to speak up…”

 

“He didn’t speak tonight, did he?”

Bilbo’s voice was tired and the sigh that followed was barely repressed.

“No, he didn’t, I’m sorry.”

Bilbo sighed again and closed the door carefully.

“Don’t be sorry for that, lad. Frodo doesn’t speak with the people he doesn’t know, nothing related to you.”

The young man watched a frown make its way over Bilbo’s face before the cook shook his curls with a smile on his lips.

“Well, I think we both deserve our rest, don’t we? Goodbye, Kili.”

“Goodbye Mister Bilbo.”

He waited until the car pulled out of the parking and then walked to the nearest bus’ stop. When he got home, the only light coming from the house was the one in his brother’s room and he decided to go see him before heading off to bed.

“Hey!”

His whisper made the golden-haired boy jump in his chair and glare at him, a pen still in his hands.

“How was your day Fee?”

“Tiring but nice. You should be asleep, you know that?”

“Yeah yeah. I just came home from work and since I saw your light I thought I would come put you to bed, like the lil’ ones.”

“I’m not eight, and I’m your elder brother! Respect me, young one.”

“Of course, of course. Whatcha’ workin’ on?”

“An essay. I’m proofreading it, I have to hand it back tomorrow.”

“You want me to read it?”

“Nah, that’s alright, go to sleep Kee.”

The black haired boy sighed and rose from his brother’s bed, leaving the room with a quiet 'goodnight'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! The chapter was actually ready a long time ago but I've been quite busy! The third chapter should be posted soon :)   
> Enjoy! And don't hesitate to comment :)

It was odd how life quickly changed. For 15 years Bilbo had been alone in his apartment, with only annoying relatives who visited once a month and friends with whom he wasn’t sure he was friends with anymore because he could never meet up because of his job. The only people he could say he had been really close to were now gone. Gone. It was odd to think how people could leave his life so quickly like had his cousin and his cousin-in-law.

His cousin, Drogo Baggins, had been a joyous fellow, younger than Bilbo, with a love for good food but also for his family. He had found love young and had married young, still in college, and some years later they had a child. His wife had been a lovely person, a woman who Bilbo got along with easily and was impressed by. She was an amazing children's stories author, with a creativity that surpassed the galaxies and the known world. She was quick to laugh and quick to anger, but she had a sparkle of fire in her and it never truly died. She would always call Bilbo during his days off and drag him into wonderful and crazy adventures. It often had reminded Bilbo of his own mother.

Belladonna had been a ray of sunshine in the life of Bungo Baggins, Bilbo's father, and in the life of her son. She was a journalist and never rested, always working on a story, to the great amusement of her son and the great displeasure of her husband’s family. She was a free spirit, with a lot to say and Bilbo missed her dearly since her and Bungo's death in his early twenties. She had been his rock, his support, and her absence weighed a lot on Bilbo’s heart some days. But she had been a brave woman, with the kindest heart Bilbo had ever known. And she had always told him to fight for what he wanted and what he felt was right. So when the question of who was going to adopt Drogo’s and Primula's son after their death in a car accident arose, he didn't hesitate. He fought.

He fought his and the boy’s relatives, who were trying to act like they were concerned about the little one, Frodo, when their only interst was the kid's inheritance. Bilbo had almost gone on trial against the Sackville-Bagginses, because he certainly wasn't going to leave him with those people ever again. The little boy had gone there two weeks in the immediate aftermath of the accident, and he, a six year old kid, with no idea of what was happening, had run off. Bilbo knew Frodo had tried to get to his home, but Bilbo had found him before the boy could get lost in the city. Luckily, after this little accident, the judge had declared Bilbo more able to take care of Frodo and had allowed him to adopt the little boy. It had been a relief and a blessing for both. Frodo had been happy to live with 'Uncle Bilbo', even if he missed his parents dearly, still calling for them in his sleep. And Bilbo, he was happy to have someone to share his little flat. Someone he could take care of.

But as much as he was content with Frodo’s situation, he still grieved his friends and family and couldn’t help but wonder if he could really succeed in taking care of a young child. After all, he had never even babysat in his youth, only occasionally taking care of his little cousins. So when Frodo started living with him, he was confused. Very confused. But he did his best, and even if the little boy rarely spoke, he still hugged his uncle tightly at night and when he woke up, because he had nightmares, he would walk quietly to his uncle’s bedroom and climb into bed next to his uncle’s comforting form.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Bilbo started working again, he worried. He worried a lot. Frodo was still fragile, he had only been in his care for a month and a half, having been in almost every relatives’ home before. So, the week before his return at Bag End, he decided to visit this center one of his co-workers - Aragorn, one of the waiters - had mentioned. He had said his girlfriend worked there at day, and that it was open all night long too. So Bilbo had decided it was worth a try. He visited it alone at first, during Frodo’s school hours. The place was large, with multiple rooms. There was one for the day, where the children could play games, with access on a little garden with swings and a sandpit. The room where children were intended to sleep was rather cozy, with walls covered in a light warm paint and children’s books on the shelves. Wiith a stir at his heart he realized some of these are Primula’s. He knew Primula never told Frodo it was her who wrote his favorite storybooks, so Bilbo continued to read the books to the boy, especially the series of Mr Oak as it seemed to be his favourite. It was a way to keep the boy close to his mother’s memory. Regardless of the bookson the shelves, Bilbo was wary at first, to leave his boy alone here. But he spoke with the director, a nice fellow who was willing to help Bilbo and Frodo if the need arose, and when Bilbo finally realized that, he knew he could trust him.

The first night he started working again, he took Frodo there and went directly to Boromir’s office. The man did his best to speak with the little one, kneeling to meet him eyes to eyes.

“Hello Frodo. How are you?”

No answer. Not even a nod.

“You don’t speak? That’s okay then. I’m Boromir. You can come to see me whenever you want too, okay?”

The smallest nod ever was his only answer. The man sighed but he smiled anyway and stood up again to meet Bilbo’s careful watch of his nephew.

“Mister Baggins, last time you told me you didn’t have for the moment any precise idea of when your nephew should be here on regular basis. Yet, you told me you should know come Frodo’s first day. So, tell me, when should he be coming?”

“Well, following my own schedule, Frodo should be here from Tuesday to Friday, between 7pm and 11pm. On Saturday I would like to have him here from 11am to 11pm. He wouldn’t come on Sunday or on Monday, since those two days are my days off. Would that be agreeable?”

“Yes, don’t worry Mister Baggins. We would be happy to have Frodo during your shift at work.”

Bilbo noticed Frodo slipping away, but he didn’t say anything, he just let him do his own exploration of the place and continued his conversation with Boromir. However, at the end of the meeting, Bilbo began to worry when he didn’t see the boy out front of the office. He truly had to go soon if he didn’t want to be late to his first day back at work, but he couldn’t leave without saying goodbye to Frodo. He left Frodo’s bag in Boromir’s office and started searching his nephew. He found him with a young boy, and if Bilbo recalled correctly, he must have been Kili, one of Boromir’s avourite employees . He welcomed his nephew into his arms with a bone-crushing hug, quite touched by the strength he felt from the boy’s part. He whispered some kind words for only the little boy to hear before rising again and meeting Kili’s glance. They quickly introduced themselves with smiles before Bilbo had to leave to go to work. It was heart-breaking for him to leave Frodo here alone, but he had to. Besides he was quite looking forward to seeing his co-workers again, in Bag End’s kitchen, and to cook for other people than himself and his nephew.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the restaurant he partially owned, Bilbo tried to keep a straight face, or at least a smiling one, not one like he felt he was doing right now. His heart was pounding in his chest with joy and he pushed the large doors open with a giant smile on his face - only to be met by cheers and happy shouts.

“Took ya long enough!”

He laughed with the man in front of him before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

“I missed you too Bofur, it’s good to be back! How are you all?”

He then listened to a long speech by his best friend and coworker, Bofur, who managed to tell him about everyone’s health, before including some details about his own personal life. Tragically it meant listening to everything related to his sexual life with Nori, his boyfriend. These details, Bilbo could have lived without, but he was laughing with all his heart, and how he had missed this, he hadn’t even nearly realized how much before now.

When the service started, Bilbo was humming happily and jesting lightly with each member of the staff, who responded in kind, and laughter could be heard through all the kitchen. And if sometimes even the diners could hear, then no one said anything and many of the waiters got extra tips, with an abundance of compliments to bring back to the chef.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later, Bilbo Baggins was running late for work. He was really, really late. Frodo was already in the car, bouncing with excitement about going back to the centre. In the two months he had been at the centre, Frodo had developed a tight friendship with the Gamgee boy, Samwise, who also went to his school, and with Merry and Pippin. He also spoke, both with Bilbo, who had been delighted to hear the little boy’s voice the first time and still was, and with Kili, who was quickly becoming Frodo’s favorite person in the centre, beside his friends.

Bilbo jumped slightly when he heard his watch ringing to signal the hour and he rushed to his car, ruffling his nephew’s hair before starting the car and driving to the child’s centre. He got there quickly enough, but he was so jumpy that he didn’t realize a car was entering the parking lot at the same time. With a repressed shout, he reversed and let the other car enter first, following quickly. He parked rapidly and Frodo opened his door with some difficulty, jumping out of the car.

“Hey Frodo! Ya alright lil’ one?”

Bilbo smiled at Kili, who was getting out of the car that tried to enter the parking lot at the same time as Bilbo.

“Hello Mister Bilbo! I’m so sorry for what happened at the enterance, I was late tonight and missed the bus so my uncle brought me here and… Well, you know. Really sorry. ”

“No need to worry my boy. But you scared me, I didn’t see you coming.”

The teenager was now tickling the little boy, who giggled and squirmed in the older boy’s arms. Bilbo smiled tenderly at the scene and turned to take his nephew’s bag out of the back of his car. When he turned again, he was facing a stunning man. Tall, with blue eyes, hair a bit too long… Bilbo was almost drooling over him. How could he not? He was gorgeous.

“So, you are the famous Mister Bilbo my nephew keeps talking about.”

Oh dear Yavanna. He had a deep voice too. Could the man be any more handsome ?

“I’m sorry for what happened at the enterance, Mister Bilbo. As my nephew was telling you, he was running late and I offered to bring him here. I hope your boy is alright? I’m truly sorry.”

Bilbo smiled at the apologetic face in front of him and repressed the urge to touch the chest of Kili’s uncle to verify he was as muscled as Bilbo thought he was. The cook shook his head, pushing these thoughts away from his mind.

“No, no, don’t worry, Frodo is fine, see, he is being cuddled by your nephew as we speak. But you seem to know my name, though I don’t know yours.”

“Terribly sorry. Thorin Oakenshield, at your service. I work at the Lonely Mountain Editions.”

“Nice to meet you, Mister Oakenshield.”

“Please call me Thorin, since both of our nephews.seem to get along really well, even if they are ten years apart. I think your little one even had my other nephew fall for his charms.”

Bilbo laughed at the last line and Frodo gave him a curious look to him before rushing to encircle his uncle’s knees with his arms.

“Uncle… Don’t go! Stay with us tonight, you’ll see, it’s fun! Kili tells the best stories, and sometimes they're even like Mama’s stories…”

Bilbo felt a pang of sadness at seeing his nephew like this, so sweet and pleading, and he almost had a heart to listen to him and stay with him. It would be really nice to keep the little boy in his arms for the night, listen to Primula’s stories like before… But no, once again he shook his head and knelt to take the little boy in his arms.

“Frodo, I can’t, not tonight. You know that I’m working, my little darling. But I swear, the next day I’m not working, we stay together, and maybe we can invite all your friends to stay over? And maybe Kili would like to come, so he can tell you all stories. What do you think? Do you think it’s a good idea?”

Frodo nodded and buried his head in his uncle’s shirt, mumbling something. Bilbo tried to make him repeat it, but the boy pouted and went back to Kili’s open arms, who smiled at him.

“Well, Uncle, Mister Bilbo, I best be off. I’m gonna take Frodo inside, is that alright Mister Bilbo? That way you can go to work! Aren’t you late, by the way? Usually you are always here sooner…”

Bilbo opened his eyes wide and looked at his watch.

“Oh Yavanna, I’m so late, Bofur and Bombur are gonna kill me ! Not to mention Dori!”

“Wait, you work at Bag End ?”

“Yes, yes. It was really nice to meet you, Mister Oakenshield! But I have to go now !”

And with that Bilbo was back in his car and rushing out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!  
> Okay in the last chapter I said this chapter would be posted soon, and I'm really sorry for the delay! I'll try to be more regular in my updaing schedule!  
> As always, enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment or a kudo! :)

When he had seen the little man for the first time, Thorin had been dumbstruck by how sweet he had looked. A bit chubby, with a lovely crown of dirty honey curls and blue-grey eyes. When they started speaking, he was once again struck by how attractive he found the man. He was hanging on each word said by this Bilbo Baggins, and he almost wanted to hit his own head against something to clear his mind. When the little man had laughed, the sound was enough to draw the attention of the little one Kili always talked about, and Thorin thanked Mahal. When Bilbo had to leave, he mentioned Bofur and Bombur, and Thorin recalled with a surprising rapidity that one of Dwalin’s friends was called Bofur and worked in Bag End. It was as good as any track, wasn’t it? And when Bilbo confirmed his guess, Thorin couldn’t stop smiling.

So Thorin was left here, standing alone in the parking lots, while the little man drove away, and he could still perfectly see the curly hair on the top of Bilbo Baggins’ head, and he could still feel the itch in his fingers to touch it, to feel if it was really as smooth as it looked. His ears were still ringing from the bright sound of the man’s laugh, so free and sweet. He was still seeing the tenderness in Bilbo’s gesture towards his nephew, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he was going to see the small man again.

Well. He could go to the restaurant tonight, couldn’t he? Dis and Fili certainly would be happy. They always complained he didn’t go out enough. And he had signed with a good author today, hadn’t he? He could certainly celebrate it for once. And if it happened that he took them to Bag End, he just had to say he wanted to try something new. After all, a bit of novelty wouldn’t hurt.

While Thorin drove home, he called his sister, telling her not to prepare dinner. He also decided to invite Dwalin with them and by thus, called him. Dwalin would be bringing his boyfriend and assured Thorin he would reserve the table for five, and Thorin trusted him about that. He knew that whenever food and Ori were involved, he would do everything right. So Thorin relaxed and drove home.

“Thorin Oakenshield!”

He had just open the door when he heard his sister shouting.

“What, in Mahal’s name, has happened to you?”

His sister was waiting for him, her arms crossed in front of her and her eyes hard.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Dis…”

“Oh, you don’t know? In the little time it took you to drive Kili to the centre, you decided to go eat dinner in a restaurant. On a work night. You eating out is enough of a strange sight, but you choosing to eat out during the week? That’s totally unheard of. I’m quite worried about your health right now.”

“I don’t see why we can’t change our routine. And I’m perfectly fine.”

“Oh, really? Did I say it was a fucking vegan restaurant?”

Thorin froze immediately. Well, that changed everything. It explained his sister’s surprise. If Thorin wasn’t one thing, it was vegan. He loved meat too much for that.

“Well, we could use a bit of greenery you know…”

“Don’t you think you’re gonna get away with that,Thorin Oakenshield. I want an explanation, and you better tell me right now, or I’ll call Kili to ask him. And you know my son, if he can create some mischief, he will tell everything. Therefore I advise you to spill everything right now.”

Thorin squirmed and opened his mouth to say something before realizing it was stupid to try to defend himself against Dis. His sister knew him far too well for his taste, and lying to her would be useless. He walked past her and went to his apartment, up her stairs. She was following him, and he knew it, that was why he left the door open. He sat down on his couch, his sister facing him with one of her hardesr looks on her face.

“Are you finally gonna tell me or do I have to call Kili?”

He sighed and she smiled, knowing she had won.

“You know, the kid Kili’s always talking about, Frodo?”

“What’s the link between him and the vegan restaurant you want to take us to?”

“Maybe you could let me talk, and then you would know, Dis.”

“Right. Go on then!”

Now she was really curious, and she sat down next to him on the couch, her face so similar to Kili’s when he wanted something. So that's where he learnt that puppy look.

“This kid, as I was saying, lives with his uncle…”

“Oh, I see where this is heading.”

He threw her a look and she sat up straighter, a smirk on her face.

“As I was saying, the kid lives with his uncle. Said uncle works in this restaurant, Bag End, and I thought we could try and see if his cooking skills are good or not. Plus, he invited Kili to a future party with the kid, so I thought it would be nice to get to know him…”

“And the man is pretty too, right? So, what does he look like? Is he tall? No, you prefer the small ones… Come on, tell me!”

“I’m certainly not telling you! You would tell everything to Frerin, who would then rush here and woo him.”

“If it can persuade you, Frerin is already coming home in a few weeks.”

“Great. Now I have more reasons to not tell you.”

“Come on brother! And you know Frerin won’t try to woo him, it happened once and you didn’t even like that girl. It was only a façade for Thrain.”

Thorin winced at his father’s name and rolled his eyes.

“Come on brother! You know I’m right! So tell me his name, at least. Or I'll call Kili. And tell him everything.”

“You wouldn’t.”

“Oh I certainly would, don’t doubt it. I would tell everyone. Including Frerin.”

“Okay, I give up. His name is Bilbo Baggins.”

“Wait, Baggins as in Primula Baggins?”

“I guess so, why? Who is that?”

“She was one of our greatest children’s author. I told you about her, it was really a great contract for us, her stories are really popular with the children.”

“Why ‘was’?”

“She died three months ago with her husband… It was really sad, she was a brilliant woman. I got along pretty well with her. She had a young boy, I don’t know what happened to him.”

“Well, it could be Frodo, don’t you think?”

“Yeah, you’re right… So, your Bilbo is the caretaker of Primula Baggins’ son?”

“I guess. But he isn’t my anything! He is just Bilbo.”

“Yes, yes, of course. What does he look like?”

“He is rather small, has curly blond hair… And that’s all I’m telling you. You’re still my sister, for Mahal’s sake! I shouldn’t even tell you anything.”

She gave him an unimpressed look and rolled her eyes while standing.

“Anyway. You’re not going to his restaurant dressed like that. You look more like you just came out of the woods than a chief editor in the young adults section of the Lonely Mountain Editions.”

He looked at his outfit and shrugged.

“This shirt is rather good. And jeans are jeans…”

“You’re not going out in that outfit. Go put a real shirt on. And change those jeans. And the shoes too.”

“Yeah, I got it,I need to change everything…”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So. Where is he?”

Thorin sighed.

“Dis. He is a cook. He isn’t going to be here, serving the food.”

“Well, that’s kind of disappointing, seeing how you came here just to see him.”

Thorin turned to his best friend and cousin, Dwalin, in hope of any kind of rescue, but he just shrugged and put his arms around his boyfriend, snuggling the younger man closer to kiss the top of his head. Thorin sighed again, trying to get some pity from his nephew, who was reading a book while waiting to order, and because of this didn’t see or hear his mother’s comments. In despair, Thorin then turned his head around to look at the restaurant…

And saw a small curly head go back inside the kitchen.

“Thorin Oakenshield and Dwalin Fundinson! What brings you to my little vegan restaurant, you lot of meat lovers?”

Thorin turned his head to see a man with the strangest hat he knew. He was quite surprised to see he was allowed to wear it in the restaurant. He had known Bofur Khuz since his childhood, who even as a child had been quite the eccentric. They were still in contact, now and then meeting up, especially now that Bofur was dating the brother of Dwalin’s boyfriend. But he never knew he worked in a restaurant… Hell, he didn’t even know the man worked!

“Bofur Khuz! Whatcha doin’ in this damned vegan restaurant?”

Dwalin was roaring with laughter while crushing the man, who was laughing just as loud as Thorin’s cousin. The scene didn’t seem to disrupt the peace and tranquility of the restaurant.

“Damned? This is the best restaurant in the whole damn town! Look around you, it’s full, and people never stop coming in, even if it’s vegan! And the chefs are friends of mine, if you count my brother as a friend! Now we have to be quiet, or else Bilbo will come out of his kitchen and kick my arse. He did it once. Didn’t appreciate it. Anything I can bring you?”

Dis coughed slightly and Bofur turned to her, offering her a bright smile. He started chatting with everyone at the table and Thorin, not one for idle small talk, looked around him. The place was really nice, actually, and he could see that the décor had been carefully arranged. Plants were placed sporadically around the room, and the entire place was painted a soothing light green accented with a pale brown. The room looked like it was some kind of earthy palace with vine roses and light flowers scattered all around the room. Thorin had been put quite close to the kitchen, which was open near a little bar. He could see movement through the little opening, though he couldn’t see heads or any name tags. He followed the movement in the kitchen for a few minutes, and if he was looking for someone in particular, he said nothing about it and just sat there, eyes fixed on the little window to the kitchen.

“Looking for your little cook, Uncle?”

Thorin nearly jumped out of his chair when he heard his nephew’s whisper.

“What- How-?”

Thorin was sputtering and trying to invent excuses quickly, but Fili only smirked, a knowing look on his face.

“Don’t ask me how. You were in front of Kili for Mahal’s sake. Kili, Uncle. He is the worst gossip in the entire town. I’m quite surprised all the town isn’t questioning you and the poor Bilbo Baggins.”

Thorin sighed and put his head in his hands, feeling a blush rising on his neck.

“So, what can I get you, my good friends?”

The voice of Bofur brought him back from the back of his mind where he was secretly insulting his nephews and his sister, even though he loved them with all his heart.

“Well, I would say for Thorin, what the chef would recommend, and the rest of us will take what you think is best, Bofur.”

And Thorin was back to insulting his sister under his breath. She winked at him and Bofur sent a curious look at the people around the table before rolling his eyes and scribbling somehing down on his notebook. With one last inquisitive look, Bofur headed back to the kitchen.

“Could you all please stop? This is really, really embarrassing. If I had known I would never have taken Kili to his centre and I would be home alone in peace.”

Thorin had growled in a low voice, barely loud enough for Ori to hear, who was the farthest from him, but it hadn’t impressed Dis, who let him know by arching an eyebrow.

“Excuse us, dear brother, but you took my son to his work, met someone there, and decided to stalk this someone at his work. We are only teasing you lightly.”

Thorin was stuttering and reddening with each passing second.

“I didn’t stalk him!”

Dwalin just shook his head at the argument happening in front of him and returned to kissing and speaking in a low whisper to Ori. Dis sighed and rolled her eyes - Thorin briefly wondered if she was going to hurt herself if she continued to do this.

“You followed him to his work, Thorin! Just that is enough to freak someone out. If you want to see this man again, you don’t do that, you just ask him out.”

“I know Dis! I know.”

She sighed again and turned to Ori, beginning to ask about his work.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh Mahal, this food is so fucking good! Uncle, marry this guy, seriously.”

“Fili! Don’t be stupid! I only met him once ... And you never did!”

“Yeah, well, his food is good enough to convince me and from what Kili told me, he is nice so…”

His last mutter earned him a smack upside the head, both by his mother and his uncle.

“Bofur? Could you tell to the chef we would like to compliment him, in person, if possible?”

He nodded swiftly and went back to the kitchen, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Dis! What the hell was that?!”

“Well, I want to meet him too. And I do want to compliment the food, you know. It happens that people enjoy good food, even in a vegan restaurant!”

“Well, I do hope you enjoyed my food, ma’am.”

Both brother and sister turned around and while Thorin reddened second by second, Dis had a huge predator-like grin on her face upon seeing Bilbo Baggins.

“So you are the chef whose food is this excellent.”

“And you’re the clients who requested to see me.”

“Dis Stonehill, at your service.”

“Oh, you’re Kili’s mother!”

Suddenly he was more animated and the stern face he had on vanished, being replaced by a large grin. Thorin couldn’t have looked somewhere else even if he had wanted to, the man was simply beautiful.

“Your son is, sort of, my nephew’s caretaker at the centre where Frodo goes each night. Frodo absolutely loves him! And you must be Fili! My nephew told me you played violin on Saturday afternoon!”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“By Mahal you’re completely besotted my poor brother!”

Thorin grunted and turned to push his head into his pillow.

“You can’t keep ignoring me Thorin, dear! Oh by the way, I got a text from Frerin!”

“What?”

“For someone with a major in English Language and Literature, and a degree in writing, we thought you had a larger vocabulary, Uncle.”

“Kili? When did you come in? Oh Mahal, I hate all of you.”

How the end of his evening had turned into a family reunion, he didn’t know, but both his nephews were sitting on his bed and his sister was sitting in a chair facing said bed.

“So. Bilbo Baggins, huh , Uncle? You couldn’t have chosen better! But you could have waited for me to take a night off to go to his restaurant!”

“Don’t pout, Brother. We will probably go back there soon… Anyway Amad, you said you got news from Uncle Frerin?”

“Absolutely, Fili! Frerin is coming back in two weeks with his new book. You’re gonna need to woo Bilbo before he comes back or else it’s gonna be extremely unpleasant for you and extremely amusing for us.”

“Why Mahal ? Why ?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to leave a comment and kudos :)  
> I'm on Tumblr under the username of [cutie-ghost-maisie-williams](http://cutie-ghost-maisie-williams.tumblr.com/)!  
> And I really thanks my beta, [thestupidisalwayspossible](http://thestupidisalwayspossible.tumblr.com/), who's an amazing beta and without whom this fic would have a hell lot of mistakes.


End file.
